


Kisses Of Uncertainy

by yellowpaintpots



Series: TSides Shorts & Drabbles [13]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alcohol, Drunk Kisses, Kissing, M/M, kiss prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:47:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24269188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowpaintpots/pseuds/yellowpaintpots
Summary: 3: Drunk/sloppy kiss [Human AU]
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: TSides Shorts & Drabbles [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1725331
Comments: 3
Kudos: 108





	Kisses Of Uncertainy

**Author's Note:**

> The ask I received for full context:
> 
> '3. Intrulogical, like after a bunch of pining through middle school and highschool they like finally realise "damn i like my childhood best friend" and during a study session gone awry from remus bringing alcohol and it all comes out,'

Maybe it's the several shots and other drinks Remus has consumed. Maybe it's how close Logan is to him, alcohol flushed cheeks, and messy hair as he talks. Maybe it's something else entirely - All Remus knows is that he wants his lips all over Logan immediately.

At some point, Remus's hands lift themselves and cup Logan's face. His skin is hot under Remus's palms and his eyes widen behind his glasses - Beautiful, dark brown eyes that Remus could happily stare into for hours. Remus leans in just a little before realizing what he's doing.

"You can stop me," He murmurs, words slightly slurred.

Logan doesn't. Instead, he bites his lower lip, reaches out to rest one of his own hands over Remus's. Remus leans in more, still slow, still giving Logan the chance to back out.

When it's obvious Logan isn't going to back down, Remus launches himself forward. It's wilder than Logan probably expected - His friend let's out a muffled, surprised whine against his mouth - but he melts into it and kisses back and that's all Remus had hoped for.

Logan's hands shift to Remus's waist and suddenly Remus is in Logan's lap, legs either side of Logan's thighs. Remus feels warm in his stomach moves a hand from Logan's jaw to thread through his hair.

It's far from the perfect kiss. It's messy and rough and Remus can taste the alcohol on Logan's tongue, but it's so _them_ , and that's all Remus needs.

It's hard to pull away and they both whimper when they do, flustered and needy and a little bit light-headed. Remus leans his forehead against Logan's and smiles.

"I think we should do that again," Remus says through shaky breaths.

"God yes," Is all Logan can get out before tilting his head to kiss him again.


End file.
